Forward To The Past
by DarthRushy
Summary: An accident casts a 40-year old First Doctor(known then as the Dreamer) out from Gallifrey. Since the Tenth Doctor's past is firmly time-locked in place, the Dreamer's presence in the future does not affect his timeline, allowing his young self to have a completely new journey...
1. Chapter 1

The TARDIS landed with her usual soft thump. "There you go, what was all that about, eh?" the Doctor cooed. She'd been acting a little erratic(well, more than usual) this last trip.

Hoping it was just a little case of post-War depression, the Doctor pressed the alarm button on the console to wake his sleepyhead companion. He moved the monitor to his side of the console so he could take a proper look outside. It was a warm, humid jungle. But that wasn't what the Doctor focused on.

It was a pool of slime, bubbling about five feet away from the TARDIS.  
"Morning, Doctah." yawned Rose, dressed and ready for action.  
"Morning. Now, tidy up, take an espresso, eat some sugar. I need you awake for this."  
"Awake for what?"  
The Doctor grinned like a maniac. "You're gonna love it." When Rose still didn't move, he got agitated. "Hip-hop, hip-hop, hip-hop!"

Rose finally came around and ran for the kitchen. The Time Lord turned back to the console and took some scans of the pool and asked the TARDIS to decode what he found. The ship whined and instead put _My Little Pony_ on the monitor.  
"What?!"  
_"You wouldn't want to ruin Twilight's first slumber party, would you?"_  
The Doctor stared blankly at the screen and then hit the monitor with his hammer, returning it to the original image. "Come on now. It's not that hard."

_"It's a small world after all..."_  
The Doctor hit the monitor three times straight. "What is wrong with you?"  
More whines came from everywhere and the cloister bell rang once.

Soon enough, Rose came running from a corridor, obviously worried. "Whuh happened?! I heard the bell ring."  
"I dunno, the ship won't tell me anything, she's just..."  
_"... he's the angriest gamer you've ever heard..."_  
BANG!  
_"TOUCHDOWN!"_  
BANG!  
_"... the wonderful-wonderful cat!"_  
BANG!

"... confused. It's like, she feels danger, but isn't certain where or when. She's turning paranoid. This isn't like my ship, I know my ship!" said the Doctor worriedly. "Shh, it'll be okay, I'll make it better. I promise."

The TARDIS finally relaxed and normal operation was restored. "So now what?" asked Rose.  
"Now we go and do what we came here for."  
"But you said there's danger."  
The Doctor smiled. "If the TARDIS doesn't know, I don't know. We might as well stay here."

* * *

Her Time Lord jittered even more impatiently than usual, going as far as to open the doors for Rose.  
"Whoah!" The heat hit Rose quite hard. "You could've told me we're going to the bloody Vesuvius!"  
"Oh, don't be a party pooper, follow me!"

He led her to the pool of sludge bubbling out of the ground.  
"Ew! What is that?!"  
The Doctor lowered himself to the sludge and sticked his hand into it.  
"This is you." Rose didn't catch on. "You, your mom, your dad, Mickey, Harriet Jones, Jack, Lynda with an Y, the whole bunch. All of humanity, waiting to be born."

"Isn't your hand gonna give off... you know, mutations?" She asked, semi-worried though knowing that the Doctor wouldn't risk too serious alteration to history. Or so she thought as the Doctor immediately dropped the slime back into the pool and wiped his hand.

"Ohhhhh... I really hope nothing Time Lordy caught on."

Rose snorted and pointed at her face.  
"What?"  
She pointed again, with a more "isn't it obvious" face.  
"What?!"  
Rose rolled her eyes and showed off every bit of her beautiful face. The Doctor finally realized that she was referring to her identical appereance to his own race.  
"Got it! Well... that's something for the history books. I just invented humanity and thus saved the universe another ten times over. HAH!"

* * *

Suddenly, the two were interrupted when the TARDIS doors flew open by themselves(something, that had never-ever happened on any other occasion) and the cloister bell rang louder than ever. The duo immediately sprinted back into the ship which started to dematerialize on its own, forcing them to grab onto the console.

"Where's she going?!" yelled Rose over the noise of the TARDIS. The Doctor managed to grab the monitor with some effort and read the Gallifreyan symbols.

"Totter's Lane, 1963."  
He had a bad feeling about this.  
"Any particular reason?!"  
The Doctor was thrown into a jump seat before he could respond and the ship stopped.

"Well... this is where I went after running from Gallifrey for the first time, over 830 years ago. And if these instruments are correct, it's about the same time. Good thing we got period disguise, eh?"

Despite the more than peculiar situation, the Doctor was ready for adventure and dashed out of the TARDIS with Rose trailing after him. "Come on, let's go check out good ol' grumpy me."  
They didn't have to look far to find the TARDIS of the past.

"Doctah, there are people coming."  
Panicking, the Doctor pulled Rose behind a trashcan and observed as an old gentleman, his granddaughter and two teachers passed by.  
"That's me. The old one."

Rose almost broke out chuckling. "That bitter old villain?"  
"Yeah."

They watched as the First Doctor and companions proceeded to enter their TARDIS(which looked much duller in color for some reason. The blue was barely recognizable.) and whoosh away.  
"Well, that was fun. But why did the TARDIS bring us here?"  
"I dunno, I suppose that..."

* * *

The conversation was cut off by a sudden lightning strike in the sky.  
"What?!"  
More flashes in the clouds.  
"It was sunny just a moment ago!" said the Doctor, confused. "I know it was, I felt it."

As thunder and rain roared around him, he felt a fracture in the very fabric of reality, doubtlessly altering millions in the universe.  
"Doctah, there's somebody here! He needs our help!"

The Doctor turned to find Rose attending to a young man, almost teenager in a red, decorated robe that looked like it belonged in a church. She turned him around and the Doctor quickly backed away.

"Doctah? What is it? Who is he?"  
"He's... he's me. But that's impossible. The time-lock... the rules... the Academy... **what?!**"


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor and Rose carried the First Doctor back into the TARDIS who hummed sweetly for her younger thief. They placed him under a medical scanner.

Rose was worried. She had never seen the Doctor so frantic before. I mean, it wasn't uncalled for, after all, but still. He had the faced the Daleks with less fear.  
"Doctah, this is you we're talking about. What're you so afraid of?"

The Doctor had barely been listening and cocked his head. "Whuh-? Oh, yeah, I'm afraid of the fact that my younger self never left Gallifrey at this point, I'm afraid of the fact that Gallifrey should be non-accessible from both ways and yes, I'm afraid of young me. I wasn't the Doctor back then."  
"Well, what were you called?"

"Depends on the age, really. This is either Theta Sigma or the Dreamer. Oh, that is a nostalgia trip. No! No time for nostalgia, right now it's the end of the universe time!"  
"Can you wake him up?"  
The Doctor frowned. If he woke his future self up, the timeline could be irreparably damaged. But it wasn't like they had a choice anyway...

The medical scanner confirmed what the Doctor was afraid of: it was truly his first incarnation. He injected a stimulant into the younger him and observed intently along with Rose.

* * *

The Dreamer blinked and found himself staring at two individuals he had never seen before in his life. Fortunately, he had passed the time and relative dimension in space class with flying colors and recognized his surroundings as a TARDIS.  
"Hello." he said somewhat shyly.

"Hi." replied the Doctor, finally grinning. "You okay?"  
The Dreamer examined his body. He was fine. "Yes. I'm quite okay."

He stood up and looked at the two. "Who are you? Why am in a TARDIS?"  
The Doctor gulped. "My name is the Doctor. There's been an... accident. You seem to have been flung out of time."  
"How?"  
"I'm still working on that. But this is Rose, she's a friend."

The Dreamer grinned widely at Rose, secretly finding her very attractive. "Hello Rose. I'm da Dreamer."  
"Dreamy's right."  
Both laughed.

The Doctor tried not to look at the two 'youngsters' bonding and instead focused on finding out what happened. As far as he could tell, a rift had opened above Totter's Lane, specifically focused in the time and place that the First Doctor had begun his adventures.

He moved back to the Dreamer. "Where exactly are you, temporal wise? What were you doing when this happened?"  
"Um... the naming ceremony was about two days ago... oh yes, I remember! I was hunting for Klaka bacteria with Koschei for the interdimensional biology class."

The Doctor flinched. His younger self was bringing back all the pain he had locked away for so long. Seeing his dilemma, Rose distracted the Dreamer by telling him about some of the adventures she and the Doctor would share.

* * *

The TARDIS had detected Time-Lord DNA on Earth, but had arrived too soon. Just like with Jenny. The paradox of two TARDISes in the same area had widened the already unstable crack over London(possibly caused by all of the time travel in that area) and the Dreamer(who was messing with dimensions at the time) had fallen through.

The Doctor couldn't blame his ship, she had only wanted to help. But the big stinking problem was that the rift was closed now. He left the console room in a grim mood and made his way to the kitchen where the Dreamer and Rose were having dinner.

"I've got some bad news." he said in a tone that immediately made the both of them look up.  
"The rift through which you fell through is gone. I cannot send you back to Gallifrey."

The Dreamer laughed out loud. "Why not? We're in a Type 40!"  
Here it comes. thought Rose.  
"Gallifrey is time-locked."

The Dreamer's expression dropped and he blinked, not sure if he heard that right. "W-what?"  
"I cannot send you back because the crack in the lock closed. Gallifrey's off-limits."  
"Why in Rassilon's name is Gallifrey _time-locked_?!" demanded the Dreamer.

It was Rose's turn to speak. "There was a war between the Time Lords and the Daleks."  
"Who're the Daleks?"  
The Doctor interfered. "Never mind the Daleks. The good thing is that since Gallifrey is time-locked, your presence here cannot affect my timeline. There are two of us."

The Dreamer looked at him warily. "Two of us...?"


End file.
